The Adoption
by loganschmidt
Summary: Logan and Cynthia are brother and sister living in an orphanage because of thier Father. Kendall's, James' and Carlos' parents want to adopt a child, so they go visit the orphanage and come back home with them. Cynthia is the youngest and doesn't remember her parents and Logan wants to make sure it stays that way.. NO SLASH.
1. Why Does Dad Not Want Cynthia?

On the 14th September 1994, Alyssa and Leroy Vitale brought a little bundle of joy to the world, Logan Ryan Vitale was born, he had Dark Brown hair with brown eyes, that looked like chocolate orbs. When Logan was 8 his mother was pregnant again, she had a baby Girl, born on the 22nd of January 2004, they named her Cynthia Rose Vitale. She looked like her mother with dark brown hair but she had big bright blue eyes, Alyssa had an affair with another man, and that's were Cynthia came from, her blue eyes were from the other man, not Leroy.

On Cynthia's 2nd birthday, Leroy noticed her blue eyes and got curious, but he pushed it aside and continued with his daughters birthday. The end of the day came around and Cynthia fell asleep in Logan's arms while he was rocking her, he got up from the lounge and walked up stairs and put her in her cot. He kissed his hand and placed it on her forehead.

"Goodnight" Logan whispered.

Down stairs Leroy and Alyssa were in the kitchen cleaning up the rubbish from presents and dinner. The thought was still in the back of Leroy's head 'why does Cynthia have blue eyes and Logan doesn't' Leroy couldn't wait any longer.

"Honey?" Leroy says putting rubbish in the garbage bin

"Yes" Alyssa says wrapping the leftover food and placing it in the fridge and turning around to face her husband

Leroy took a deep breath and said "Why does Cynthia have blue eyes when yourself, Logan and I don't?" looking Alyssa straight in the eyes, Leroy noticed that she was looking everywhere else besides him.

"I don't know why do you ask" Alyssa says hesitantly walking over to the other side of the kitchen cleaning the bench to avoid his eye contact. She jumps slightly as Leroy walks up behind her and roughly turns her around.

"tell me!" he says tightening his grip on her arm making her whimper from the pain. Leroy lets go of her arm and turns away from her only to turn back around and slap her across the face, causing her to fall to the ground.

"TELL ME WOMAN, IS SHE MY CHILD OR NOT!" Leroy yells from above her, face red with anger and fist's clenched by his side.

"i'm so sorry" Alyssa says barely a whisper "it was a one time thing, and Cynthia was the outcome" she takes her hand away from her cheek and places it on the bench top to pull herself up from the floor.

"A one time thing, a one time thi- Alyssa it was never meant to be a one time thing, your my wife for heaven's sake, your not meant to have an affair with another man" Leroy says walking up to her and grabbing her again. "AND AFTER FOUR YEARS YOU'RE TELLING ME MY OWN DAUGHTER ISN'T EVEN MINE, IS LOGAN MINE? PLEASE TELL ME ATLEAST HE IS MINE!" he yells, his breath become laboured.

"yes Logan is yours but Cynthia's not, I'm sorry" Alyssa says, whimpering as she feels his hand tighten around her arms. He lets go of her arms and moves away from her and kicks the Dinner table sending it into the bench, breaking it into pieces.

"I want her out, I don't want her anymore, she doesn't belong here" he says once he calms down a bit.

Alyssa looks at him dumbfounded "your telling me to give up my own daughter?, I won't do it." she says walking out of the kitchen to find Logan in the hallway.

"why does dad not want Cynthia?" Logan asks

"honey, Dad does want her he ju-" but she got cut off by Leroy storming out of the kitchen yelling

"like hell do I want a baby girl that's not even mine, she gone. Tonight!" storming up stairs into the bedroom dialling some Orphanage to put her in.

Alyssa starts crying as she walks to the lounge room followed by Logan who is also in tears. It was silent until Logan broke it

"if she goes I go" he says, his mum looks up at him

"what no, no I'm no-" Logan cut her off

"I don't care, if dad wants her gone than so am I" and with that he went upstairs to his bedroom and started packing some essentials for both himself and Cynthia. Cynthia will have to grow up without knowing her parents, her mum that had an affair with another man and her dad that disowned her for not being his.

Logan heard his parents door open and quickly hid the suitcases under his bed. Leroy entered his room and sat on his bed.

"Logan, Cynthia's not living with us anymore, so I need you to say goodbye" his father said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going with her" Logan mumbled

"what?" his father asks "speak up I can't hear you"

"I'M GOING WITH HER" Logan yelled grabbing his backpack from underneath his bed and putting it on his back, he did the same with Cynthia's except only slinging it over one arm and exited the room to go get Cynthia from her cot.

Logan gently woke Cynthia up "Wake up Cynthia" as her eyes fluttered open, she smiled instantly when she saw him, that made him smile too.

"hey little sis, you have to come with me" he says picking her up and walking down stairs, walking past the lounge room, his mother still there.

"Son please, don't go" She says noticing him as he walked away.

"I have to, father doesn't want Cynthia and I can't have that I know that I'm young but they'll take me with her because I will not let her out of my sight. He says opening the front door, stepping outside, cradling a sleeping Baby.

"ok well I guess nothing your father or I could say will change your mind" she says hugging herself standing in the doorway "so you can leave, I don't want to see you or her ever, you have disgraced this family by sticking up for the girl, so leave know!" she says

Logan couldn't believe her, she fought with her husband to keep Cynthia, but know changed her mind completely , she doesn't want him or her.

"ok, i will, you won't see us ever again, I'll tell Cynthia when she's older that her parents didn't want her, that should make her feel really loved" he said turning around walking across the lawn to the sidewalk. From this day on, Logan Ryan Vitale is the only family Cynthia Rose has he will love her like a parent should.

Now, where is the closest Orphanage?


	2. Hi, i'm Ashley

Logan's POV

I have been walking with Cynthia for three hours now, I wish I knew were we could go. She needs somewhere to sleep beside my arms, and somewhere to eat.

I continue down the street to find an orphanage, just what I was looking for. I walk up the stairs to the front door and knock.

KNOCK KNOCK

I waited patiently as I heard feet shuffling inside. The door opened and a tanned skin woman walks out from behind it.

"Yes" she says with a Spanish accent

I smile a say "umm I would like to put myself and my sister in the care of this orphanage" I looked down at Cynthia to see that she was still sleeping. I looked back up to find the lady smiling and ushering me inside.

"Of course you can stay here, come on in and I'll get you to fill in some paperwork" she says closing the door behind me, walking towards the front desk.

I followed her and stopped in front of the desk, I still have Cynthia in my arms, I need to put her down somewhere. I look around for the lady and see her come out from behind the desk with paperwork.

"Is there someplace I could lay her down." I ask as she gets closer, she looks up from the

Documents and nods "yes, here I'll take her and lay her down while you fill these out" she says placing a pen and the documents in front of me, I hesitantly hand Cynthia over and watch as she takes her and goes through a door and is out of my sight.

I sigh as I grab the papers and take them to the table in the corner, I place the papers on the table and start filling them out.

I was almost done the papers when people come out from various doors, they look about my age and one of them defiantly caught my eye, she was my height, brown hair and brown eyes. I can't take my eyes off of her until she stops in front of me and says

"What are you staring at?" Her friends are staring at me too, I feel my face heat up

"Nothing sorry, I'm Logan" I say, giving a little wave and a smile

"Nice to meet you Logan, I'm Ashley. These are my friends" she says gesturing towards her friends "this is Shayna, Angel and Alex" they waved and smiled back at me.

I scratch my neck and laugh " It's nice to meet you girls" still looking at Ashley, she smiles and waves

"Goodbye Logan, I'm sure we will meet again soon"

"Yes I'm sure we will, again it was nice meeting you all. Goodbye girls" they said their goodbyes and left the orphanage. I turn back to the papers still half-dazed at meeting such a wonderful girl, Ashley, I am never forgetting that name..

I finished the papers and got comfortable with our room, Victoria, which is the lady's name, made sure we got the same room and that we have everything we need.

Cynthia woke up and smiled when she saw me, she is so adorable, I love her.

"Hey baby girl" I say getting off my bed to take her out of her cot. She places her arms up from her sitting position.

"Ha-oo" come from her mouth, it sounded like she was trying to say hello. I place her on the mat and give her toys to play with while I get her food.

I walk over to her backpack and relise that... We have no baby food for her.. I turn around and watch Cynthia play with her kitten plush, I got her for her birthday. She really loves that kitten.

I walk over to her and pick her up, "lets go out baby girl" I say, even though I know she can't understand me. I grab her dummy and walk out the door.

I walk down the hallway, through the garden area and out to the front desk, looking for Victoria.

Victoria comes out from the door behind the desk and smiles when she sees me.

"Hello Logan, hi Cynthia" she says smiling and waving to her. Cynthia smiles, claps her hands and laughs the most cutest laugh ever.

"What can I do you for Logan?" Victoria says sitting down in her chair.

"I'm going to go to the shops to buy some food for Cynthia, is that ok? I say, looking at the various pamphlets on the desk.

"Sure, just don't come back to late and be careful" she says, gathering paper from her desk and sorting them.

"Thank, see you when I get back" I say walking towards the front door, and exiting the building.

I was finished getting food for Cynthia, I also got some other stuff, a pram for her, food for myself, shoes, clothes and some more toys. We're on our way back, when I see Ashley walking towards us with another girl, but not one I met. She stops talking to the girl and notices me

"Hey Logan, told you we'd meet again" she says smiling. "Who is this cutie" reaching out to tickle her cheek.

"This is Cynthia, my little sister." She smiles and looks up at me

"She is adorable, sort of like someone else I know" oh here we go she has a boyfriend already I hide my sadness by putting on a fake smile.

"We'll he must be a lucky guy than, if you think he's adorable" I say looking at Cynthia. Ashley laughs, I look at her with a confused facial expression.

"What?" I ask her

"Your silly, Logan" she starts off " the guy is you, I think your adorable" I can see her blush a bit and laugh.

She looks at her friend and stammers a response

"Uh-uh s-sorry, Logan this is Erica, an-another friend of mine" Erica waves and smiles.

"Hi Erica nice to meet you" Cynthia starts squirming in my arms and throws her new toy on the ground. "I think she's tired I'm going to go home now" I say leaning down to pick up her toy, but Ashley beats me to it. I stand straight and smile as she hands it to me.

"Here you go" she says placing hair behind her ear and blushing

"Thanks" I say, smiling at her " Goodbye Ashley you to Erica, I'll see you soon hopefully" I start to turn around but am stopped and I can feel a kiss against my cheek. My cheeks heat up and I look back and can see Ashley blushing and smiling at me, i wave goodbye to the girls and they wave back.

This has been a good evening. Cannot wait to see her again, she thinks I'm adorable... Maybe get another kiss.


	3. The Adoption Interviews

✿ ‿ ✿ TIME SKIP 3 YEARS ✿ ‿ ✿

Logan's Pov  
it has been three years now since the night i took Cynthia to the orphanage, Kelly has made us feel more at home, i made godd friends. Ashley and i were know a thing. Angel met a man too, Carlos i think his name was. Shay met Kendall and they were really close, and i mean close. if you know what i mean. And Alex met James.

Cynthia is know 5 years old, she gets into everything. She has long brown ringlets that go past her shoulders and her blue eyes have gotten brighter. She absolutely love Ashley, never leaves her side, unless I'm there.

Today is the day, Kelly said people are coming to adopt. Hopefully Cynthia and I can finally have a actual house and a family. Cynthia doesn't deserve this kind of lifestyle, no one does.

Families looking for children to adopt filled the halls of the orphanage. Cynthia and I were introduced to some of them, but they wanted to only adopt me, not Cynthia and I'm not leaving her side. Since than I have been in my room playing with Cynthia. I heard a knock at the door

"come in" I say getting up from the ground and walking over to the door, seeing Kelly walk in.

"hello Logan, I have another family here, who is looking to adopt." she says comeing inside, with a family behind her. They had two kids already, two boys.

Hopefully they are looking for two more, not just one.  
The Father stepped forward holding out his hand, I shook it in return. I shook his wife's hand also. But waved to the kids.

"hello" I say, walking over to pick up Cynthia. She starts crying as I pick her up, but I give her a toy and she's fine. I walk back over to the family and turn to Kelly.

"are we going to interview them in here or the office?" I say

Kelly looked at me and said " in the office will be fine Logan" she turned to the family " if you would follow me, I'll take you guys to the office" she says walking out of the room, the family behind her.  
I followed them to the office, and we started the interview. Can't wait till its over.  
-after the interview-  
Oh thank god that is over, I couldn't take it any longer, another family who only wanted one child. Maybe today isn't our day to be adopted.  
I was wlaking back to our room, when Kelly stopped me.  
"Logan wait!" I turned around just as she stopped running  
"what?" I say  
"there is one more family, they are looking for two kids" she says slightly out of breath.  
"really?, that's good" I start to walk off, but she stops me again  
"can you please come and interview them with me?" I sigh, how can I say no to her, after everything she's done.  
"ok, but can I put Cynthia to bed, she's really tired!" I said  
"yeah sure, just meet me in the office in 10 minutes, ok!" she said walking back to the office  
"Ok!" I yell. I walled to my room and placed Cynthia in her cot. She wriggles for a second but than stops and sleeps.  
I cover her and kiss her head "goodnight little flower" I walk out the door and I'm on my way to the office, to meet this family. Let's hope they're better than the other ones.  
-In the office-  
I knocked on the door and heard feet shuffling behind it. Kelly opens it and ushers me inside.I walk in and stop all of a sudden, the family, in front of me, I already knew.  
Kelly points and says "Logan this is Kendall, Carlos and James"  
-

There you go guys, the third chapter of... The Adoption... Hope I dont disappoint any of my readers. I put a lot of thought into this chapter, as we didn't get to see Angel, Alex or Shayna meet their boyfriends. But I wanted to hurry it up. Please comment, vote, add and tell your friends. I really want to know what you guys think about it. Thanks!


End file.
